deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Skogshaven
'Skogshaven ' Found in 1763 the town sits in the western half of Massachusetts, a little over an hour north of Springfield, east of the Cheshire Reservoir. Although the towns official founding was in the middle half of the eighteenth century, the original European settlers came in the 11th century, known to the natives as the men of Iron. These Vikings had followed their Völurs deep into the heart of the new lands in search of an Sacred Grove. Nothing is known about the fate of these settlers however early French, Dutch and English explorers were surprised to come across a number of blue eyed, red haired Native Americans. The town continued to be a home for many early Scandinavian families who settled into the area at least a hundred years before the town was founded. What is not as well known those settlers were old holdovers of families who still believed in the old gods lead by their Völurs. A small Indian Burial Mound called the Hugelgrab sits outside of town (historical site) is thought to be by many as an actual Viking Burial Mound. It is of course, and not to be messed with. The local Coven makes sure that it’s not disturbed. There are in fact three mounds, the second eroded a long time ago. An old Victorian Home, which is currently being used by the The Skogshaven Historical Society and Museum sits ontop of the site . The third can be found deep inside the Woods, next to a cold dark lake. Only a few know its exact location. Like Ravencrest , it is home to many Unseen but unlike Ravencrest, the Fae play a much larger part. In Skogshaven, the Fae are known to the Unseen inhabitants that live there. Because of the 'Sacred Grove’, there is more interaction with the Fae also known as "The Sacred Ones" or the "Sacred". And like other Unseen live side by side with their human neighbors. Places to Visit in Skogshaven *Read Along – New and used Bookstore , stands on Main street on the opposite side of the Park from the Public Library. *The Nordic – Local Bistro owned by the Elofsson's *The Skoghaven Public Library - across from Father Oak and one of the main entrances into the Sacred Woods *The Skoghaven Historical Society Museum - currently the residence of Sile Martin; land actually owned by Morgan's Fae family. *Eastpoint Medical Center – Skoghaven hospital *Skoghaven High School - School mascot, The Vikings *James Barnes Middle School *“Father Oak” - White oak standing like a silent guardian at the entrance of the Town's Commons, near the Public Library. *"Sister Oak" - White Oak standing in front of the Skogshaven High School *Carole's – Skoghaven's One stop shopping center *Kosta's Pizza – Pizzeria where Miki works *Reno's – Steak House restaurant *Eastside Deli – Sora, a cousin of Ken makes bagels there. *Ye Olde Cuttery – Barber Shop *Eve's Touch - Salon *In Stitches - Dress Shop (Formal wear) owned by Naomi Shisaa *Love Lace - Lingerie shop *The Hangout - Teen clothing store *Chaussures - Higher end Shoe store *Hugelgrab – Nearby ancient Viking burial mound thought to be an Indian burial mound. Officially it is called the Pocomtuc Mound *The Necropolis – A nearby Dance Club *St Anne's – Episcopal Church in the Diocese of Western Massachusetts. *Ashton House - Another old Victorian house owned by Morgan's Fae family *Memorial Hill - Site of Skogshaven's first church. The church is no longer standing but the Cemetary is still there. Now only Veteran's from Skogshaven are buried there. Category:The Universe Category:Locations